1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to webpage browsing, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enhancing webpage browsing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a page such as a webpage contains many hyperlinks (sometimes also called links). With the help of the hyperlinks, various kinds of information such as text, image, video, and other multimedia can be linked together. Hyperlinks can enrich the contents of the webpage and bring great convenience to users.
Some webpages have already been provided with links for the convenience of the user's browsing. For example, by clicking a currently displayed image, a next image can be displayed. In general, such links are set by webpage developers while designing the webpages.
Some webpages can provide the user with links to other contents related to the contents on the webpages, based on relevance between the contents. For example, a link to a sports website can be added to the text “sports” in a webpage.
Although hyperlinks enhance user's browsing experiences, many webpages fail to provide sufficient hyperlinks capable of satisfying the user's browsing requirements. Moreover, the links added by the webpage developer while designing the webpage sometimes cannot satisfy the user's browsing requirements.